MAH BOI: The Sequel
MAH BOI: The Sequel is a 3-hour randomly insane parody epic saga movie sequel of MAH BOI: The Movie that premiered on May 1st 2010. The film tries to make even more humor and continue the storyline of the first film. Story Chapter I The story starts with Aunt Arctic, who turns to the camera and says she's going to tell a story of something that happened to her after what was shown in the first movie. On the deserted island, the penguins including Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper had their ship docked and were on the beach singing pirate songs and waiting for Link, Ford Car, Gary, Cadence and Dancing Penguin to come back. AA then comes up with a plan to get them back and leave the island. As Aunt Arctic is telling the story to the viewers, Link shows up and tells her to leave, and that his story is much better. AA says no and that's when things get nasty. The movie title appears on the screen and Link says "Enjoy your sequel, yall!" Chapter II On the mountain top, Gary is telling a story of himself when he was in highschool. On the beach, the penguins discuss what to do next and the Director suggests they go looking for Link and the other four. Since nobody cares about his opinion, they decide to do the exact opposite and stay to see what happens since they have plenty of food and water. 30 seconds later, all the water and food supplies run out and everyone starts going crazy. Sensei hallucinates and thinks he's in a Card Jitsu game, so he starts throwing rocks at everyone. The people get angry and Rockhopper grabs him and starts slapping him for an undetermined amount of time. Chapter III Meanwhile on the mountain top, DP and Cadence start telling G, FC and Link the story of how they started dating. Since the three are male, they obviously can't stand romance stories so they decide to get drunk on Cream Soda. On the beach, as Rockhopper keeps slapping Sensei, Aunt Arctic tries to run away from the camp, only to be stopped by Director and Jet Pack Guy. Diector says she can't leave to the jungle because she's not a strong and powerful agent like himself. JPG however, notes that if she wants to leave that's what she should do. Director gets angru and starts slapping JPG constantly while Rockhopper still slaps Sensei. AA starts yelling "We have no water, my puffles are dying and I FORGOT TO LOCK MY IGLOO'S DOOR!!!!". She leaves into the jungle in hopes of doing something significant with her life. SPOILER: She will fail! Chapter IV On the mountain top, Link is telling a story of how he used to be a dangerous villiain and now he's meme-spreading whiny puppy. Aunt Arctic shows up and everyone is happy except Link because she interruped his story and Cadence and DP because she caught them kissing. Aunt Arctic says they need to go back quickly because everyone is deseperate and Rockhopper is going crazy. Suddenly the six are attacked by a random group of naked stranger penguins whom Ford Car quickly adresses as "the Others". These people tie them up and say they are going to bring them to their leader. FC pushes AA down the mountain and she goes rolling down and down with her flippers tied up not able to do anything and ahe hits her head on a rock and she's unconscious! OH, THE HORROR!! Everyone is shocked!!... Except Gary, who seemed indiferent and perhaps a bit happy because he always though she was annoying. Oh, well. Chapter V On the beach, Director is still slapping Jet Pack Guy and Rockhopper is still slapping Sensei. The four then decide to stop because it's stupid (really?!). Rory comes up with an idea which is the five of them going to the jungle looking for water. They agree and wonder why they hadn't thought of that before. On the way, JPG asks the other four what they are going to do when or if they find water since they didn't brought any bottles or cups. Rockhopper laughs at him and says they're not going to do nothing, they don't expect to find water and they're so dehydrated that they can't even walk straight or think racionally. They all stop and start dancing randomly for no reason at all. Chapter VI Director and his group find unconscious and tied up Aunt Arctic and Rory suggests they jump on her but Rockhopper insists they wake her up because he's thinking racionally now and because he always had a crush on her. They can't wake her up, but they find a note on her pocket that says: :"Dear who ever is reading this piece of crap reader, I'm writing this as I'm rolling down the mountain with my flippers tied up to tell you that I found Ford Car, Link, Dancing Penguin, Cadence and Gary on the mountain top behind me but we got captured by the Others (yes, there are Others... you didn't know? You now know!). I was about to have a good story to tell (my stories are all boring like this one) when unfortunately FC pushed me and saved me from those people. I'm using my last strength to blame FC for saving me as I'm about to hit that rock. BAM. I hit it. I feel sleepy now. Finishing my letter and closing my eyes right... now." Chapter VII Rory decides to take Aunt Arctic's uncounscious but no longer tied up body back to the beach aswell as those bottles of water they suddenly found filled with water that they don't really know where they found and food supplies that seemingly fell from the sky. While he does that, Rockhopper, Sensei, Jet Pack Guy and Director go looking for Ford Car, Link, Cadence, Gary and Dancing Penguin. Meanwhile, these five were put in a cave where they are appearently going to wait for the "Leader" of the Others and then be destroyed. While that doesn't happen, the five decide to play a game of Monopoly that Ford Car had on his pocket but DP eats the metal pieces. Link suggests that since they're already in Chapter VII and there's no time for an escape it might really be ther end for them. Chapter VIII The group is surprised when Director, Sensei and Jet Pack Guy are too thrown into the cave. They say they had been caught in a trap but Rockhopper escaped and he will get help from the rest of their people. Rockhopper is then thrown into the cave aswell, "Yarr, I just love me stinky cheese too much". The nine think they're doomed when suddenly JPG receives a call on his very modern Spy Phone from someone with a very masculine voice with instructions on what to do next. "How did you get that awesome spy phone?" FC asks, "I've been doing some favors for G", "Ooh, what kind of favors?", "NONE OF YOUR DARN BUSINESS!!". Later, the "leader" of the Others appears and it's... Herbert. And by his side is none other than... Rookie! He had been actually helping the polar bear!!! DUN DUN DUN Chapter IX Herbert reveals to the captured group that with the help of Rookie he did nasty things to the island and now he's going to kill them. Ford Car says that throwing them into the 2000 meters deep well would be much more fun and Herbert agrees. He takes them to the well, throws them into it and closes the door (YES WELLS HAVE DOORS NOW). The well, however, was only a few meters deep and no one gets hurt (except Sensei who hits his head and is knocked out but nobody cares). The well has a secret underground passage to escape and everyone except Sensei leaves. On the beach, Rory comes sreaming, warning that he saw Rockhopper being caught in a stinky cheese trap and the Others are coming for them. Everyone grabs their things and run to the ship but Rory falls down and the ship leaves without him. Oh well. Chapter X The eight penguins find an exit and leave the cave when the mysterious person with the very masculine voice who saved them appears and it's none other than... Aunt Arctic! "How did you talk in a masculine voice?" they ask. AA responds, "Easy, I stopped taking my voice pills". "Voice pills?!?" Flashback to many years before when Aunt Arctic was a baby. "Firecrackers", she says in a very mascuine voice. Her mom wonders who was that man who said that and she's surprised when she realizes it was AA saying her first word. "Arctic, for some reason you have a masculine voice. I don't want it to ruin your life, so from now on you will WRITE! Until voice pills are invented, every way for you to communicate will be WRITING and your job will be WRITING. Do you understand?" Arctic looks at her mom, then looks down and at her mom again. Then she yells loudly, in a very masculine voice the following: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" THE END of the movie Result The critics loved the film's humor and intelligent storylines. Aunt Arctic said it's as good of better than the first movie. See also * Link * MAH BOI: The Movie Category:Events Category:Movies Category:Nuisances